


How To Be Human

by MattieKai



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Other, falling from building, gang members - Freeform, sorry... not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieKai/pseuds/MattieKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihara Izaya is known for two things. The first, his love for humans and fascination of them. Two, that he is an informant, a very violent job that comes with many enemies. </p><p>After falling from a building, with Shizuo in tow, he hits his head and ends up with a very bad case of amnesia.</p><p>Forgetting everyone and thinking he was a child, he must deal with the world and the people who want to hurt or even kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of being a responsible writer and working on my other stories, I create this fic. Man... I love Durarara so much!! So very happy it's back!!
> 
> Also, so everyone knows I have no read any manga or any novel for Durarara. I have only seen the anime. (I will be reading some of that stuff soon though since I really should) I only wanted everyone to k ow in case there are anything I have misinterpreted about Izaya. I will go look at his wiki page, but I very well ignore what is written and just make up my own past for Izaya. Sorry if you don't like that just how I'm going to do it. Love you all bunches and have a lovely day!

The streets of Ikebukuro were littered with gangs of various types, some trying to vause try mischief, most simply wanting to seem intimidating. 

People were filling the sidewalks, going about their everyday city life. Traffic hid the road as women and men were getting home or heading to their work.

The sun shined down upon the world, gracing whatever it touched, warming them in the cool, autumn air.

Some people looked up at the sun, trying to get any amount of the rays to warm their face. An ex bartender was also one of those people.

Smoke exhaled from his mouth after he inhaled the poison that held calming properties.

He looked up at the sun through his blue tinted sunglasses, liking the suns precence as it had been clowdy a lot this past week.

Catching a strange oder in the air, he sniffed a bit, knowing the smell, but needing to a few more wiffs to fully get the scent right.

Instantly his decent mood shifted.

The smell, to him, was as rancid as a dumpster in an alleyway. It was very rotten and he could simply taste the mischief that came along with it.

He glared and following his nose, he began his walk, searching for the devil who dared to enter his city.

Walking for ten minutes, he found himself walking up five flights of stairs and onto the roof of an office.

Opening the door, he came to see the expected man, Izaya Orihara, but with unexpected company. He could see Izaya's eyes lightly look at him, but quickly look back at the men staring him down, guns pointed at him, their backs to the ex bartender, not aware of his presence.

Izaya's smile seemed to widen even more as he looked back at the men, very calm, used to the threat of his life, as it was a weekly occurance.

"The fuck you grinning at?! Do you not undertake your place, freak?!" The, what Shizuo assumes, leader demands, waving the gun slightly at the infamous information broker.

Izaya simply shrugs, a light chuckle on his breath.

"I just find everyone on here amusing. Waving a little gun around isn't anything new, nor threatening, especially when the safeties on," Izaya says, pointing at the gun.

The leading instinctively looks at the safety, confused, seeing it off. He is looks back up only to have a palm hit his eye.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Izaya laughed. "Oh wait, I can. You humans, especially you, are very gullible."

The leader groans, holding his eye.

"Kill this fucker!" He yells.

Shizuo simply stands there. He turns to leave, really not wanting to deal with Izaya's 'friends' knowing he can simply wait at the bottom of the building to run the flea out.

"It's even more funny that none of you have noticed the monster that crawled upon our playdate! How pathetic if even he can sneak upon you. Though, what's the most humorous is how much Shizu-chan truly is a beast. I bet he sniffed me out," Izaya said, laughing lightly as the gang members whipped their heads around to see that someone had in fact been standing behind them.

"Shut the fuck up flea!" Shizuo growled out, pissed about not only being called a monster and beast, but because he was right. He did follow his scent. Though in Shizuo's defence, Izaya did have a certain smell to him, so it wasn't really hard.

As the gang members looked in shock at the famous Shizuo Heiwajima standing behind them, they were unprepared as Izaya quickly began offing them. Screams rang in the air, some of them swung a bit around but were simply to slow.

Shizuo looked upon the scene in awe and disgust. Izaya kept a grin on his face the entire time as he hit the men and stabbed them.

After the informant was done, he sighed as though he just jogged down the block.

"Oh stop with that look, they aren't dead," Izaya said as he looked at Shizuo's disgusted face.

Izaya kicked on of the men, causing them to groan. 

"See?" He said, smiling.

"You are disgusting," Shizuo growled as he walked forward to the man.

Izaya rolled his eyes and huffed.

"They were going to kill me Shizu-chan, aren't they the disgusting ones?" He purred out.

"They probably had every reason to kill you!" Shizuo yelled as he backed the smaller man to the edge, Izaya not looking at all scared.

"Hmm, actually, I hadn't really done much to them. Some man offered them an award if they offed me, idiots actually thought they could," Izaya grinned and shook his head.

"But you did something to the man the made them the deal, so it's still you causing problems," Shizuo gruffs out, agrivated.

They were both on the edge of the building, Izaya leaning his body over the edge, not looking even a bit scared. Though who would be?

Okay, most would be terrified if Shizuo Heiwajima was leaning over them, glaring, on the edge of a five story building, but Izaya knew Shizuo wouldn't push him off. Shizuo might hurt him a bit here and there and threaten him often, but actually killing Izaya, no, that was nearly impossible.

The two stared eachother down, Shizuo glaring and Izaya giving the other a fake smile. Shizuo pokes Izaya in his chest and hisses out the same thing he always says.

"Now, why don't you tell me the the hell your in Ikebukaru? Haven't I told you enough times to not enter my city? I want you to leave," Shizuo says, his voice loud and threatening.

Izaya smirks and rolls his eyes.

"Now, how am I supposed to leave when you are in the way to my only way out?" He teases.

Shizuo inwardly falter, which pisses him off more, though today has been an off day so he was relatively calm with the flea. Well, as calm as one can get with a hot headed Shizuo and smart mouthed Izaya within eyesight.

Shizuo narrows his eyes more.

"Okay, I'll give you ten minutes for you to go downstairs and-" Shizuo stops right in the middle as he heard a scruff from behind him. He whirls his head around and sees the leader with a bat and it was to late to do anything since the bat already made contact with the side of Shizuo's face, hard making him lean forward.

Izaya's feet leave the edge and his body goes over over. His eyes are wide, smirk gone and he instinctively reaches out to grab anything.

Shizuo's body leans towards the edge as well due to the impact. Feeling a tug on his shirt brings him back to his surrounding as his body is too, going over the edge.

He quickly grabs what is pulling him down and hurries to grab the edge of the building to help not fall. 

He looks down at Izaya and growls. He can't let go of him, he'll die and Shizuo was not a murderer. He looks up and plans to throw Izaya onto the building, but the gang leader had other plans as he quickly slammed his foot onto Shizuo's finge, causing the body guard to yell out as he looses hid grasp and the two dangerous men fall.

Shizuo quickly pulls Izaya up to his body, the smaller man gasping out as Shizuo tries to turn so he would land back first onto the ground and Izaya would fall on his body, hopefully saving him.

Though, just as his luck has been, it doesn't happen and Shizuo only manages to have two thirds of his body hit to the concrete while Izaya his it as well.

Blood instantly pools up through Shizuo mouth and the man can see black spots in his vision. His body feels numb and hard to move, but he's alive. He thinks it's his abnormal body and shock that gives him strength to move his head and slowly move his body to check the other man.

Izaya's head is obviously fractured as blood pools out of it. The other is unconscious and Shizuo hopes it's only that and not death.  
He, as quickly as he can, takes his phone and dials Shinra.

"Hello, Shizuo? This is Shinra, how may I help you?" Shinra says in a cheerful tone.

It's hard to move his mouth and speak, but Shizuo slowly mutters the address and the words Izaya and help. His vision is going dark fast and his body is getting hard to move and control.

'Shizuo? What's going on? Celty is on her way, okay? So just stay on the line for me. You said Izaya is there as well, correct? Is hurt as bad?" Shinra says, while movement could be heard in the background, most likely getting things ready for him and the other.

Shizuo moves a noise that he hopes sounds as an affirmation but it's hard to tell for him.

He hears a whine of a horse and moves his eyes to see Celty arriving through the alley way that they fell at.

She quickly gets off her motorcycle/horse and runs over and first checks Izaya, as he is unconscious. She feels around his neck and seems to show relief. She touches Shizuo's shoulder in a reassuring way as black smoke engulfs the two of the them and the are both lifted into the air as Celty gets on her bike and the are rushed the underground doctor.

Shizuo feels the darkness take him and he slowly goes unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop here it is!
> 
> Okay, so second chapter up. That's good :) I apologize for spelling in and grammatical errors. Also, I apologize for OOCness. It's an amnesia fic, it's going go happen. Ummm.... I read all up on Izaya, so yeah, I hope I portray him okay. Anyways, thanks for reading! You are all awesome!! *hugs*

It's dark. There is not a single strand of light that could be seen. Only darkness surrounds my immobile body.

I hear a beeping in the distance, a slow pattern, somehow comforting as its pattern helps keep me sain in this dark abyss.

One, two, three, beep.

Over and over again, the pattern doesn't change, it doesn't slow or fasten. There is no extra beep that disturbs the pattern.

I focus on the beeping, noticing it becoming for closer to me as it becomes louder. A liquid sound soon follows. Then a strange sucking sound accompanies as well.

I wonder where I am.

I don't remember much. I need to think, but with the added sounds that accompany the strange beeping, it's hard.

Okay; first thing first.

My name is Izaya Orihara.

Good. I know my name. That's always a plus.

Second; I have one… no, two younger siblings. Both girls and both are twins. They are… I don't remember their names or age…

It's okay. That's alright. 

Let's think of something else.

Okay. My favorite fruit are red apples. I also like fatty tuna.

I have black, short hair, and brown eyes, though sometimes they have a red look to them.

I am… how old am I...

That's not good. Okay, don't panic.

Wait, why is the beeping going a bit faster.

Okay, I am getting really scared.

Stop, breath. Don't panic.

I'm scared…

Why is this happening to me?

Izaya, breath. Okay, breath. Take deep breaths, like what mom was doing when she gave birth to your sisters last year.

Wait, that's it! That's something I remember. My twin sisters were born last year! That's good!! Okay, the beeping is going back to normal. That's good, right?

Okay. So I know my twin sisters were born last year.

That means my parents were home. I know I am a bit old to be a big brother, so let's think of that.

What's something else I remember.

Okay, think.

Oh! I got it! Just recently I won first place in a juniors poetry contest!

People in juniors poetry contests are very young ranging from..

Ten! I'm ten years old! I remember!!

This is good! Great! 

Okay. That's great!

Ouch, I think I'm getting to excited.

My head is starting to hurt. 

Ouch! It's starting to hurt really bad!

"-zaya?" 

What? Who's there? I heard a voice. Ouch! My head! It hurts so much!!

"-alm…. -kay?… -nic… ube…" 

Stop talking! You're making it worse! It hurts!! Male it stop!! Please!!!

"Pl- GLCK!" There's something in my throat!! Help! It hurts! What's happening! I can't breath! Help!! Help help help!!

I force my eyes open, but quickly shut them again because a bright light swam into my head, making my eyes feel as though they were on fire.

"-zaya! Stop breathing!" 

Help! Help! I can't breath! If I don't breath I'm going to die!

"-re is a tube in your throat! It will breath for you! It's okay, stop breathing!" The voice, whoever it is, is telling me this, but I'm so scared! 

I can't help but suck in breaths, making whatever is in my mouth move and make choke me.

He said, the voice, they said a tube was in my mouth. Okay, they said not to breath.

Maybe he is a doctor. Did something happen to me? 

Okay, don't breath.

That's is so much harder that is should be! Especially with a tube in your throat!

Okay. Just like swimmimg. Hold your breath.

Okay.

It... it works!

The man was right! Okay. Don't breath!

I can feel air come into my mouth as I sit there. I feel my fingers and toes. I try to move my leg but it is sore so I give up.

"Okay. That's good. Okay, keeping doing that. You're doing good Izaya. Now, try opening your eyes again, slowly," the voice is saying to me.

I really don't want to, but this man, he was right with the tube part. 

I slowly open my eyes, closing them tight as I feel the burn. Then slowly, once more I open. Instead of seeing just white, some color and shapes appear, though it's still painful.

I blink a few times, my eyes turn watery, but my vision is turning back to normal and the pain is slowly edging away, though my head is still hurting.

I look around after several minutes of adjusting my eyes.

I turn and see a man looking down at me, smiling. Beside him is a women wearing all leather with…

My eyes practically bug out as I freeze, staring at a women with no head.

Thats… that is not possible! I may be ten, though I know for a fact that people can not survive without a head!! It's not possible!!

"Izaya, are you okay? Your just staring at Celty..." the doctor says, voice confused as he looks at this... person, Celty, with confusion.

I try to speak, but gag, forgetting a tube was in my mouth.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll get that out now, hold very still," he says. I look at him and freeze, closing my eyes tight as I feel the tube slowly leave my throat and out if my mouth.

I suck in a massive breath as I am forced to start breathing on my own again, coughing hard, throat dry.

"Hear, drink think," the doctor says, handing me a class of water.

I quickly chug it down, not listening as the doctor tells me to drink slow.

"W-where am I?" I ask, throat raspy and strangle deep.

The doctor raises his eyebrow, once again showing confusion.

"You're at my place," he replies, his voice clearly showing he thought it were a known fact.

What? I furrow my brows in confusion. Am I not in a hospital? No, I have to be in something like that.

Maybe he's a private doctor? No, I know the doctor my family would use if for personal use.

I can feel my heart rate go up just a notch as I feel myself try to think about what is going on. I am feeling stressed and I know that with everything that seems to have happened to land me here, it's probably best if I try to keep calm. I shouldn't panic.

"Where's my parents? Are they here too?" I ask. My parents I think are still in Japan. Last time I rembered they were still here. They could have gone on a trip though.

The doctor continues to stare at me with wide eyes. He opens his, closes it, then turns to the thing named Celty beside him and whispers something.

The thing stills for a few seconds, then turns and leaves, closing the door behind them.

"Izaya, can you give me some details about you?" The doctor asks me gently, smiling in what I suppose is a reassuring gesture.

I nod my head.

"I'm Izaya Orihara. I think I have twin younger sisters… I'm ten years old… my parents, they both travel a lot," I say, closing my eyes trying to continue thinking about everything. It's very hard, trying to think if things about me. It's probably just the after effects of waking up after who knows how long of sleep.

"Wait, Izaya, please repeat your age," the doctor says, quickly grabbing a clipboard with paper and takes out a pen and writes what I said.

"I… I'm ten years old," I repeat, wondering if I've said something wrong.

"Okay. Hold still for a bit. Keep your eyes on my finger," he says as he takes out a small light, keeps one finger in the air, and shines the light in my eyes, moving it a bit to right, then to the left.

"Okay, I'm probably going to need an x-ray," he mutters under his breath, more to himself than anything.

What?!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors. Also I apologize for any OOCness. I really hate it but it happens :3


End file.
